


Moon Illusion

by shinealightrose



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekxing are boyfriends, Eventual Romance, Kris sells used cars, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightrose/pseuds/shinealightrose
Summary: Joonmyun buys a used car from a friend of a friend. Who knew it was the beginning of a long and beautiful romance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Started based off this 'prompt' hahaha
> 
> Welcome to my new short chaptered fic! Updates will be forthcoming though I do not have a timeline in place. I just need there to be more Krisho longfics, but seeing as how excited I am to be working on another project that doesn't involve an elaborate fantasy or world-building construct, I am going ahead and serializing this fic as I write. 
> 
> General warnings include: internalized homophobia and issues dealing with that, mainly among secondary characters. There is also potential for some rated scenes in the future, but I will add warnings to chapter entry notes as needed.

Past the setting sun, through the brilliant spectrum of colors filtering along the sky, in the world opposite looms a full moon. Its rise captured amidst the darkening sky, bright and glowing behind the skyscrapers of the city skyline, magical to the eye and utterly magnificent. To take a picture now would be to immortalize its majesty and capture it forever. It's but the start of its journey as the moon rings the earth, the center of its own private universe and Kris yearns to reach out and touch it. Now, now while the potential for magic is here magnified against its backdrop. Now, now when it's larger than normal and closer than ever before..

Except that it's not.

The moon at its zenith is the same size that appears on the horizon. And it's only wishful thinking that it was something else before. A trick of the mind, an illusion. Like the start of all good dreams, it's easy to persuade one's self that the desires of the night are but inaccurate reflections of the world as it is. Yet the illusion remains. 

 

 

 

 

Joonmyun’s first instinct is to cut and run. The day is already far gone into the afternoon, the sun high in the sky, bearing down on Joonmyun’s brow and the back of his neck with blazing hot rays. His pinstripe button-up shirt sticks to the small of his back, and his front. He hopes he put on enough deodorant to last the day, but at least he doesn’t think he looks as grungy as the guy walking beside him. 

“Uhhhm, I think these over here are still in your price range… what did you say it was again?” The sales rep, who is supposed to be selling Joonmyun a used car, is painfully mediocre at his job. Which is to say, he isn’t entirely impersonal, he hasn’t insulted Joonmyun, and so far he hasn’t tried to pawn off a car that’s missing a door or vital engine part. In fact, there are a lot of things going for the guy. He’s got a nice smile, a bit awkward though and it doesn’t reach his eyes. Also, he’s tall. Very tall. 

“I’d like to keep it under $6,000 if that’s possible,” Joonmyun replies. 

He grits his teeth at the line of used vehicles, some of which look older than Joonmyun’s grandmother.

 “Uhhhm, right, I think these are good.” The used car salesmen scratches his head, and Joonmyun has to hold back his tongue from repeating scathingly, _‘You think?’_

The man’s also youngish, early thirties, probably around Joonmyun’s age and his face is attractive. Soft cheekbones tapering to a thin, defined chin. In profile he looks rather nice, now if only he’d comb his hair. Dark brown wisps of it blow straight up in the tepid breeze of the day, small patches plastered to his brow from sweat and humidity. Joonmyun idly notices the man’s cheap dye job, black roots creeping effortlessly back into the fold, erasing at a glance all the man’s tireless efforts to look nice.

Then again, what does Joonmyun care. He needs a car, and he needs one fast, preferably something he can afford that won’t also die on him tomorrow.

“How about the… red one?” he asks, almost afraid. 

Calling it _red_ may be generous. Most of the paint has faded into a dull state of bleached red, and it’s completely missing in lustre. Still, it’s not rusted over.

His sales rep sets a hard grin at the car and seems to mull it over. “Right. That’s a…a…”

“Honda?” Joonmyun supplies.

Must these cars sell themselves?

At least something clicks in the man’s brain this time. “Right! Yeah, it’s a 2005 if I’m not mistaken. Should definitely be in your budget. Uhm, I can probably even get it over to the shop next door for a coat of paint if you don’t mind a minor added expense.”

Joonmyun doesn’t even bother craning his head around in the direction of the neighboring lot. From the bus stop he arrived at earlier, it looked nearly identical to the used car lot: trashy, a veritable dump.

However, the salesman is still talking. “They do us a deal whenever we sell a car in exchange for referrals. Might have you fill out a paper survey though, if you don’t mind that sort of thing.”

Joonmyun hasn’t even test driven this beat up 2005 red faded Honda yet, and here this guy is already talking about surveys.

“Uhm, can I… drive it around the lot?”

“Oh! Sure. Hang on, I just have to… the keys are all inside the office. Can you hang out here or…”

At Joonmyun’s impatient, sweltering look, the salesmen quickly pales and says, “I’ll be _right_ back.”

Wrong answer, Joonmyun grumbles to the man’s swiftly retreating back. Another lick of sweat trickles down his spine as Joonmyun makes for the nearest tree. It’s a twig with barely enough leaves to provide for shade, but at least it’s something. He checks his watch where it’s melting onto his wrist. 3:23 PM and the last bus leaves this area at 4:00 PM. Not enough time to do even a preliminary financial assessment, so if Joonmyun _doesn’t_ buy this car, he’ll have no ride home.

“Crushed, between a rock and a red car,” Joonmyun muses, angrily whistling to no one at all.

Come to think of it, he’s not even sure the sales rep told him his name.

 

Joonmyun’s charity returns at precisely 3:45 PM once he’s sitting in an air-conditioned office with a cardboard water cup crushed between his fingertips. Kris Wu, that’s his sales rep’s name. The cheap wooden name frame hidden behind several day old coffee cups tells him this. Come to think of it, Joonmyun’s pretty sure the guy _did_ introduce himself as Kris, but in Joonmyun’s ‘shit I have to purchase a car’ panic-induced state, he likely forgot.

It’s easier to relax now that that there’s a window unit blowing insanely cold air onto his red, heat blown cheeks.

“Lot of forms, I’m sorry. But can you sign here, here and here… also, here. Wait, no just your initials there. My bad. Yep. And over here. And here.”

It takes nearly twenty minutes to go through the process, and they might have been done sooner if Kris would stop reshuffling the paperwork all out of order. Form after form emits from an ancient printer in the corner of the office, Kris growing more flustered with each one, Joonmyun’s hand moving on autopilot. He prays he’s not accidentally signing his life away in the fine print.

If there’s one thing Joonmyun is grateful for, it’s that he hasn’t been engaged in needless smalltalk. His sales rep is either antisocial or else finds it too difficult to multitask. Anyways, Joonmyun occupies his time glancing all around the office. It’s a mess, as he expected. Paper baskets and organizing trays lay spewed across the desk, floor space and filing cabinets. He counts at least four dirty mugs and the evidence of chip bags everywhere. 

During a long spell where Kris and Joonmyun wait for the printer to take a breather, it grows a little awkward.

The sales rep, suddenly unused to having his hands empty, bows his head apologetically and attempts another smile.

“Almost done, I think.”

Joonmyun allows himself to return a flat grin and stare at the other man’s face. Again, he thinks Kris could be handsome in a ‘that polo shirt was new ten years ago’ look. What he hadn’t noticed before, was how all three buttons remained undone just below the base of his neck. And that Kris, when he’s feeling uncomfortable, has a habit of tugging on his shirt collar to cool himself off. Joonmyun looks away quickly when he glimpses the man’s collar bones. On their own, there’s nothing especially attractive about them. Still, it feels oddly invasive to stare.

“Great. That’s, great.” He gulps and his eyes trail over to the man’s arms instead. They’re slim, one could say almost too slim.

For a few awkward moments neither of them speak. Then Kris while drumming his fingers atop the stack of paperwork asks, “Have you decided about the paint job?”

Joonmyun forces himself to make eye contact again. “Yes? I think so. Do you know when that will happen and how long it could take?”

Kris nods and holds up one finger, bidding Joonmyun wait. Then, obviously grateful to have a task once more, he swirls on his office chair and picks up the phone. Joonmyun doesn’t follow the entire conversation, but he does sign off on bringing back his new [used] car one week from today.

Thirty minutes later when Joonmyun finally accept the keys to the vehicle, it’s with true happiness that is finally done. And so, it seems, is Kris.

“So… I’ll see you next Saturday then! 

“Right.” Joonmyun shakes his hand, mildly disgusted by the sweat on both their palms, but also a little surprised by the surety of Kris’ handshake. “Saturday.”

All the drive home, he finds himself shaking his head every few blocks. Next Saturday he probably won’t even see Kris. He’ll be next door at the equally run down auto body shop praying he doesn’t get poisoned by paint fumes. Perhaps that goodbye then was just the sales reps’ nonexistent social skills finally coming into play.

On the other hand, Joonmyun admits maybe he wouldn’t mind another chance just to ogle the man once more. Who knew a tall, mildly attractive man with nice collar bones, messy hair, no muscle definition, and very little personality to speak of was actually Joonmyun’s type all along.

For shame if that’s another opportunity Joonmyun was just too lazy to take. At least he has a vehicle now.

 

 

 

For an hour after Joonmyun leaves, Kris remains at his desk chair, twiddling his thumbs. He makes some attempt to organize his desk, and he moves around some of the trash. It’s no good though. His head is pounding, he was hot and sticky earlier from the heat. Now he’s too cold and his shirt feels like a damp, dirty rag.

Kim Joonmyun… he lamely thinks back over to their transaction, grateful that he sold a car and just mildly amused that even with his terrible sales technique, the man was desperate enough to stick with it. 

Kris doesn’t sell too many cars. That’s partly his fault, and partly the nature of the game. The Wu Family business isn’t an old venture. His grandfather purchased the lot barely three years ago from the family of a friend who passed away. He knew little about cars but enough about business to keep the doors open and still manage to make a tiny profit. Kris only started working for him out of obligation. At first it was only going to be for a few months.

The clock strikes 6:00 PM before Kris gets up from his desk. Blindly reaching for the cleanest looking mug, he makes his way through the tiny steel frame ‘office’ building, down the hall to the break area. It’s but a tiny cubby hole in the middle of the hallway with room for a counter and a coffee pot, but to Kris it’s his entire lifeline.

From another office on the other side of the break area comes the rustling of papers, then the rattle of fingers typing achingly slow on a keyboard.

“Grandma Zhang?” He smiles, leaning past the doorframe.

A frail old woman pauses at her task, adjusts a set of thick, heavily rimmed glasses on the bridge of her nose, and smiles back. She doesn’t even address him. She just beams up at him, proudly. Kris feels guilt from his small accomplishment. Selling a single car shouldn’t be such a novelty around here, yet it’s so rare that he does so.

Grandma Zhang isn’t even Kris’ grandma. That’s just how everyone addresses her. It was her husband that started the business, her husband that kept it afloat for decades. And her husband that passed away three years ago, prompting Kris’ grandpa to save not only the car lot, but Grandma’s Zhang’s entire lifeline. It’s her only source of income now, and slow she may be, but she does more than her fair share keeping them on the straight and narrow.

“I sold a car, Grandma,” says Kris, as if she doesn’t already know.

“Dear boy,” she responds fondly, her voice throaty with age. She’s always had a soft spot for Kris, becoming a surrogate grandmother when he was just a boy, loving him consistently through phase after phase, first as an awkward teenager, then a starving college student, and finally as a failed adult. It’s part of the reason Kris stays, a big part of why he doesn’t pack up the towel and strike out on his own. Or at least why he didn’t three years ago. It’s a lot easier now to accept his fate as a mildly bad used car salesman now that he’s had time to get used to this kind of life.

There’s a window in the back of the building, small and high up on the wall, but for Kris it’s no problem. He makes his way over there now, mug in hand, and he pauses before the view of the city. Skyscrapers make up most of the vista. In between them and the car lot is a great suburb, with only several smaller highrises visible in the distance. Directly behind the lot is a wide swath of undeveloped land. Calling it a park would be generous, but it’s mostly green and spotted with low trees. Three completely different zones, and Kris doesn’t belong to any of them. He calls home a renovated garage apartment he leases from a former neighbor of his parents. It came with a tiny kitchenette and a feral cat. In some ways, the car lot is more of a home to Kris that the place he sleeps at night.

Kim Joonmyun. He wonders what kind of life he leads if he’s had to come out this far just to buy a car. The thought shouldn’t preoccupy him so much. Kris isn’t one for getting attached to his customers, not even in passing. It’s one of the reasons why he’s so bad at this job. He has little skill and zero interest in smalltalk, and he’s the exact opposite of pushy. Half the time he can’t even remember a customer’s name.

Kim Joonmyun shouldn’t otherwise remain in Kris’ head. Except that he does. Dressed up like a professional, even on a Saturday, and with a vaguely condescending look, Kris guesses the possibility of them even becoming friends are slim to none. Yet there was that moment where Kris caught him looking at his collar when Kris had adjusted his shirt, and the dull blush on the man’s face afterwards said much. 

He makes a note to wear a slightly newer shirt next Saturday, then goes to check in with his grandpa before heading home for the day.

  
  
  


 

Monday morning sees Joonmyun driving his own car finally after two years of carpooling with his best friend. In that, everything is changed. 

“I’m not late, am I?” Baekhyun cries immediately as he pulls himself through the passenger seat door. “Sorry, I couldn’t find a whole stack of papers I was supposed to grade over the weekend. I told myself, definitely Saturday, and then that didn’t happen, so I made a deal for _definitely Sunday_ , but then Yixing came over, so now I _definitely_ need to finish them off during the lunch hour. Shit, I forgot to pack a lunch. Do you think we’ll have time to stop-” 

“No,” Joonmyun cuts him off, speaking easily. “We’ll make it just in time for work.”

In some other things, nothing is changed. Instead of Baekhyun picking him up for work, it’s now Joonmyun doing the driving in reverse. Byun Baekhyun is thirty-two and has been Joonmyun’s best friend since they met at a teacher’s college one decade ago. He teaches algebra, and his boyfriend is Yixing. They have an atrocious sex life, as Baekhyun is constantly crying about. Joonmyun has heard way too many details to ever have a peaceful night’s sleep. Up till a week ago Baekhyun was driving a cast-off old minivan he inherited from his parents, until he had an unfortunate accident with a curb and after twenty years on the road, the van finally had enough. 

“Guess I can grab something from the vending machine,” says Baekhyun with a disappointing, almost hopeful lilt to his voice.

Joonmyun grunts noncommittally and proceeds down the street. They work practically side by side, Baekhyun at the local high school, Joonmyun just across the street at the administration building, serving in his capacity as assistant to the superintendent. It’s drudge work at its worst, though sometimes Joonmyun feels effective. His main duties include overseeing and coordinating most of the district’s educational programs including choosing and getting new curriculum approved by the Board, which is just one of his many current but rotating, yearly headaches. 

Baekhyun keeps up a stream of depressed chatter all the way until Joonmyun drops him off. Some of it’s about his family, some about Yixing; most of it’s about work. Occasionally he drops a compliment, like how nice Joonmyun’s car is, and that it runs and everything. 

“See you at five?” he finally asks, crawling fatefully through the door with his backpack and three other totes aside. 

Joonmyun pauses in the middle of adjusting his sideview mirror and smiles. “I’ll bring you lunch at noon.”

The teacher gulps, his usually busy jaw going slack for a long moment. Then he returns a grateful smile. “You’re too good to me, Joonmyun. See you at lunch!”

 

 

 

Joonmyun’s office in the admin building feels like a tiny afterthought in the grand scheme of architectural dreams. And it is, actually. Just three doors down from the supply closets and about as far away as it could be from the superintendent’s “suite” as Joonmyun calls his boss’ office, the 8’x8’ room with the mustard colored walls was meant to be just a temporary abode. It’s part of an additional annex that was tacked onto the building five years ago as part of a beautification project. The beautification of the 15th school district’s administration headquarters of course happened in the front of the building which attained, among other things, a new lobby, offices for the secretaries, and four brand new high-tech conference rooms. All other personnel including Joonmyun’s office were shoved to the back during construction.

Honestly, Joonmyun rather likes it this way. Being in the back of the building means less people wandering by all day, fewer distractions all around, and that his boss has to _really_ want to see him to bother him. Or he could just use the phone, but somehow he rarely does. In a world where email is king, Joonmyun learns to check them first thing, not even waiting for his aging work computer to fully embrace the brand new work day before he’s clicking on a familiar link.

While he waits for the page to load, he unpacks his briefcase and straightens out his desk. Every day he strives to be neat. Every day he fails, but at least trying in the morning gives him good vibes that generally last the day.

Suddenly he remembers his sales rep’s office from the weekend. He’d judged the man almost definitely for his messy office and dirty dishes. But as Joonmyun scans his own desk he notes only _two_ dirty mugs from before the weekend. Also, the floor mat beneath his desk is kind of sticky, and yes… that’s definitely a green jolly rancher candy wrapper stuck now to his shoe.

Mild shame washes over him and he removes the offensive plastic, throwing it finally towards the trash can. It misses. A whole ten seconds later, Joonmyun sighs and leans down to pick it up and try again.

The rest of his morning is spent returning work emails and setting appointments. 

The rest of his _week_ is but the inevitable playing out of all those dull, creativity killing appointments. For someone who thought originally he wanted to be a kindergarten teacher, the life Joonmyun leads now is incredibly different.

 “We should go out tonight,” says Baekhyun on Friday. “We look like death, both of us.”

Joonmyun immediately vacillates between indulging Baekhyun and wanting just to go home. “Well… I don’t know. I have to take my car to the body shop tomorrow-”

“What’s that got to do with tonight?”

Nothing, to be honest, except as an excuse. Joonmyun hangs his head and knows already he’s going to cave, even though he’d much rather crawl on home, put on a pair of ratty pajamas, make ramen, and watch Animal Planet until he passes out. Instead, he finds himself two hours later still in work clothes crowded into a booth of a chain restaurant bar and grill and, as usual third-wheeling for Baekhyun and Yixing, who gets there late.

By the time Yixing scoots into the booth, Baekhyun is three beers gone and hollering at some sports team he doesn’t support on the overhead screen. Joonmyun’s back is to the game so he hasn’t a clue what’s going on but it sounds like nothing good. He occupies his time mostly with the drink menu, wondering when it’s considered acceptable to order a colorful cocktail instead of the normal imported beer options. His head still swimming with dates and schedules for the upcoming summer school program, he actually jumps when Yixing says something.

“Joonmyun, good evening.”

“How’s that menu working out for you?” adds Baekhyun, only mildly sloshed. Irregardless of greeting, the couple immediately slide together close. Yixing gives him a wordless peck on the cheek, but Joonmyun doesn’t miss Baekhyun’s face heating up as he covertly looks around to see if anyone saw. Even drunk, Baekhyun has a mind for appearances though it’s unlikely their restaurant will be frequented by any familiar face, either coworker or student.

Joonmyun hasn’t had a significant other in several years, and his last was a woman he dated for two months before calling it quits. He hasn’t forgotten though what it was like to be dating a man, that no matter how hard he persuaded himself to stay casual and relaxed, in public at least, he was always looking around. In Joonmyun’s case, it probably won’t matter if anyone at work finds out, but as a teacher Baekhyun has always been more cautious, even if most of it’s self-imposed.

Joonmyun orders another beer, then slumps a little into the booth. His hand gravitates on autopilot towards the basket of chips, head craning around the restaurant in search of a more interesting game than the one Baekhyun’s been yelling about.

“Joonmyun?”

 Who knows how long he’s been zoning out, but he shakes his head and focuses on his friends.

“Hm?” 

“Yixing was asking about the car you bought? Good, decent? It runs?” 

Gravely, Joonmyun nods. “It runs."

Baekhyun sighs. “Never any details.” Turning to his boyfriend, he answers in Joonmyun’s stead. “It’s nice. Interior not too shabby. Atrocious faded paint job though!” 

That jogs Joonmyun’s memory. He takes another deep gulp of his beer and then says, “Right, I have to go back tomorrow to get that fixed.”

“To the car lot?” asks Yixing. 

Joonmyun shakes his head and plops his glass heavily onto the table. Some of his drink spills down his lip and chin. He wipes it. “No. Next door.”

“You saw Kris, right?” 

“Kris?” Joonmyun’s eyebrows raise. “Yeah? He’s the one who sold me the car.” He keeps forgetting that it was Yixing who recommended the place to him, as it used to be his grandparents’ family business or something.

Yixing leans back comfortably, one arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder, and he smiles. “That’s good. He’s a good guy.”

The best Joonmyun can muster is a neutral grunt.

“Kris?” Baekhyun suddenly raises the question. “Didn’t I meet him once? He’s like your cousin, right?” 

“Not by blood, but in all other practical ways, yeah. We grew up together.”

Joonmyun tries to imagine what little he knows about Kris, picturing a younger version of him, side by side with an imagined younger Yixing. They’re both… soft-spoken, that’s about it.

 There’s a buzzing in Joonmyun’s ear. He knows he hasn’t had that much to drink, but he’s also dead tired and growing more so. Without much thought to his words, he addresses Yixing. “You’re much better dressed.”

 Baekhyun chokes on his beer. Yixing grins, amused.

 “Thank you.”

Baekhyun elbows the other. “Yixing,” he whines, “don’t accept compliments from Joonmyun. He never means them the way you think he means them. Like, he’ll tell you you like nice today, but really it’s his way of saying ‘the other days I see you you look like crap’. See what I mean?” 

Still grinning, Yixing says, “I think he means exactly what he said, which is that I look nicer than Kris, and that isn’t a compliment, it’s just the truth.”

To this Joonmyun raises his glass.

He tunes the couple out soon after. Still playing at bickering, it’s just easier to ignore them, easier to find that sweet spot and relax without the additional input or distraction. At some point the alert notification goes off on his phone, reminding him once again that he’ll need to get up early tomorrow and take the car to the shop. He groans at the early hour, fingers weaving through his bangs as he leans over the table.

“Joonmyun? Hey, Joonmyun, you alright buddy?”

“Yeah, fine. Just need to piss.”

The lights in the restaurant restroom are backlit. Joonmyun has to squint hard in the mirror just to see his face. He does his business, then washes his hands. Out of habit he checks his back pocket for his wallet to make sure it’s still there and… keys, isn’t he supposed to have keys?

Pushing down the ebbing panic in his throat, he quickly scans the restroom floor. They’re not there and it’s obvious there aren’t many places to look. All the way back to their table, Joonmyun retraces his steps, eyes on the ground until he reaches the booth. 

“Something wrong?” 

Joonmyun ignores them both and scans the booth, putting his fingers into the edges of the seat. Then he checks the floor.

“I’ve lost my car keys," he finally admits.

“What!?” cries Baekhyun.

Joonmyun gulps and nods. “Uhm, let me go… check around the car outside…”

They aren’t there, and a quick glance inside his locked vehicle shows no evidence they’re in the car either. Although they could be. For the moment Joonmyun has no way of finding out. It's nearing ten at night, the parking lot is dark, the few overhead street lamps are dim. The moon seems to mock him.

“Well, shit.”

Baekhyun and Yixing had followed him outside. They doubleback everywhere Joonmyun walked, eyes glued to the ground. Yixing asks the hostess and then several waiters if anyone found a lost set of keys. Blank stares and apologies are all they receive until Joonmyun is sinking back into the booth ordering a consolation beer and whining.

“One week in as a car owner and you’ve already lost your keys,” Baekhyun smirks. This time it’s Yixing who elbows him. “What! I’m just saying. Joonmyun what did you do even before you had a car and car keys to lose?” 

Joonmyun levels his eyes heavily in Baekhyun’s direction. “I rode with you, idiot, or I took a bus. And the last car I owned well…” He’s too ashamed to admit he frequently lost his keys back then too. Cursing loudly once again, he lowkey panics. The alert notification for tomorrow morning is still up on his phone. “ _Now_ what am I supposed to do about tomorrow?!”

 But Yixing is already dialing a number on his phone. “I’m calling Kris.”

“What?”

Yixing leans back, phone already set casually next to his ear. “You said the paint shop next door, yeah? Well I bet Kris can come get the car opened for you tomorrow and then take you back.” 

“He can do that?” Baekhyun asks incredulously. “Hmm.” He takes another swig of his drink.

Joonmyun, meanwhile, is starting to wave his hands frantically at Yixing. “Yix-”

“Hello, Kris? Hey, yeah. What’s up.”

Too late, Joonmyun realizes, crushed. Yixing steadfastly ignores his wavering and goes on with his greeting until, “Hey, can you do me a favor? You probably remember him, Kim Joonmyun? My friend? I sent him to buy a car from you last week? … Yeah, that’s the guy… So, we’re out drinking tonight and he lost his car keys… Are they in the car? They’re probably in the car… Nah, I can get him home tonight, thanks for the offer though… Was wondering, he said he had to be back at the lot next door to you in the morning, could you come meet him and get the car open? .... Great! Thanks, Kris. Knew I could count on you. I’ll see you soon then. Tell your grandpa hi from me... Okay. Okay, bye.”

He clicks end on the call, smiling at his good deed. Baekhyun, already attuned to something more, is laughing at the look on Joonmyun’s face. 

“I…” he gulps. “I guess, thanks?”

How mortifying.


End file.
